An Unexpected Visit
by Stargirl7
Summary: Ok, so we all know that Shego's evil. Come on, she works for Dr. Drakken! However, what are her parents like? Is she the only one in her family who's evil, or are her parents that way too? Read it and find out!
1. Parental Visit

**An Unexpected Visit**

**By Impossiblegirl**

Chapter I

Dr. Drakken's Lair

Drakken was out of town, with Shego in charge of the lair. Unfortunately for her, Drakken had left a list of chores for her to do while he was gone. This did not put her in a good mood.

"The one time that Dr.D had to go on vacation and I'm stuck at home cleaning the place like I'm Cinderella!" Shego grumbled to herself as she quickly dusted off the shelves and cabinets. "It would have been a lot easier if he had just cleaned the place himself before he left, but no, he left the place a total pig sty and expected me to clean it!" She quickly observed the lair and thought for a moment. "But then again, maybe it's best if I do the cleaning around here."

Later

"That just about does it," said Shego as she finally turned the vacuum off. "The place is now spic and span, and I am not gonna clean any more! Why I even bother I don't know." She put the vacuum back into the closet and sat down just as the doorbell rang. "Now who the heck is that!" She walked to the door and was about to open it when…

"Sheyenne Priscilla Go, open this door immediately!" cried an imperious voice which Shego recognized as her mother's.

Shego opened the door without delay, and was quite surprised to see her parents standing on the front stoop. "Mom, Dad! What're you guys doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"What, no hug for your ol' dad?" asked Shego's father Igo (Igor Ivan Go) as he walked through the doorway. He gave her a quick hug and set down his luggage on the floor. His wife, Yougo (Youichi Tasha Go) quickly followed him inside with her luggage.

"We were in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd stop by and say hello," said Yougo as she gave her daughter a hug as well and sat down in one of the comforter chairs and put her feet up on the ottoman. "That and the fact that we have some news that you may find of considerable interest."

"Really? What exactly do you mean?" said Shego puzzedly.

Yougo nudged her husband and said, "You'd better show her, Igo."

Igo quickly grabbed the newspapers that were stacked on top of his duffel bag and tossed them to Shego and sat back down as she started to read the headlines. " 'The Diamond Ninjas rob the Tri-City Museum', 'Evil duo behind robbery at Tiffany's', 'Asian Art museum in San Francisco robbed of its priceless jewelry collection'." She looked at her parents in disbelief. "Are you guys telling me that you two pulled off those big heists?"

"Damn straight," Yougo said proudly. "We've robbed several museums so far and we're not stopping until we've robbed every single one in the United States."

"Wow! Who would've believed that my parents were jewel thieves. And I thought I was the only evil person in the family," remarked Shego to herself. She turned to her parents and said, "So what's your next move? Do you guys have any specific plans?"

Yougo looked at Igo and said, "Well, we haven't told your brothers yet about our delineation, but they should've guessed by now."

Igo nodded in agreement. "And there's the fact that we want to kick Aviarius out of his territory so we can take over, along with kicking your brothers out of Go Tower, of course."

"Also, the only person out of the five of you who actually deserves their powers is you," said Yougo matter-of-factly. "You brother only use them for good; you use them for evil."

"So what you're telling me is that you guys want to kick Aiviarius out of his territory, take the boys' powers and kick them out of Go Tower." A grin spread across her face. "Can I come?"

"Sure, but are you sure you're not needed around here? Your boss may notice you're gone," said Yougo.

"Oh, Drakken's on vacation at the moment. He won't mind if I take a couple of days off myself," said Shego as she quickly wrote Drakken a note explaining what had happened.

"Well, then it's been decided. Shego's coming with us and we leave for Go City immediately," said Igo.

"Great," said Shego as she put the note on the table where Drakken wouldn't miss it.

Chapter II

Go City


	2. Sibling Rivalries

**Chapter II: Sibling Rivalries**

Author's note: Wow, I can not believe I've let this sit for as long as I did. Oh, well. What can ya do? Ok, peeps, here's the next chapter. Shego and her parents have arrived in Go City, and are about to deal with Hego and all the others. Thanks to everyone who's read it and reviewed it!

--- ---- ----

"Well, we made it," Shego said a little acerbically as she landed the hover car in front of Go Tower. "And we even managed to score a good parking spot!" Her parents merely rolled their eyes at each other as they got out. They quickly walked towards the door. Shego sighed, suddenly annoyed. "I forgot," she said to her parents as she placed her hand on the scanner. "The only way to get in this place is if you have your stinking hand scanned." The scanner thankfully recognized her scan, else there would have been some serious difficulties. The door opened, and they walked inside…

Upstairs in the living room, Hego, Mego, and the twins, Wego, had no idea that their parents and their sister had just dropped in for a definitely unexpected visit…

"Hi, guys," Shego said walking through the living room door, followed by their parents. Everyone turned around in surprise to look at her. "Surprised to see me?"

"I guess so," Hego said, glancing uneasily at the others and then back at Shego. "What brings you to Go City, sis?" Shego smirked, her green eyes glinting for a second.

"Mom and Dad, actually," she said, as they came to stand next to her. "They happened to pay me a visit earlier today, and since it had been a long time since they saw you guys, we decided to come and pay a visit. I hope you don't mind," she said, sitting down at the table in her old chair and putting her feet up on the table. Hego glanced at the others again and back at their parents.

"Of course not," he said hospitably, sitting down at the table as well, quickly followed by everyone else. "We're…always happy to see you guys." He turned to face their parents and said, "So, Mom, Dad, what have you two been up to lately?" Yougo and Igo smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," Yougo said off-handedly, playing with her cane for a moment. "As it turns out, we're jewel thieves these days." Everyone stared in shock, except for Igo and Shego, of course.

"Jewel thieves?!" everyone shouted, considerably shocked. Yougo and Igo nodded.

"Uh-huh, and that's not all we're stealing," Yougo said smugly, suddenly pointing her cane at Hego and the others, sucking their powers completely into the top of the cane. Hego and the others stared in shock for a second, looked at each other, and ran out the Tower door. Of course, seeing Shego's hover car parked right out front, they quickly climbed in and zoomed off…

"Great!" Shego said annoyed as she and her parents watched from inside the Tower. "They stole my hover car!" Her parents looked at her, wondering.

"Shouldn't we follow them, dear?" her mother asked, gesturing out the window. Shego shook her head.

"Nah, there's no point," she said sitting back down at the table. "I know right where they're going…"

Author's note: Yeah, I know, that was a quick chapter, but I had a bit of a time crunch, and I had to figure out how to get the story back in my head. Next chapter, KP and Ron! And Kim's cousin…


End file.
